


Caffeine

by Violent_Bulldog



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Caffeine Addiction (?), Caffeine Overdose, Coffee, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Other, Poor Self Care, The queens are always supportive of their gremlin, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: Anne Boleyn was a lot of thingsA dumbass was probably at the top of that list
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Anne of Cleves, Anne Boleyn & Jane Seymour, Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard, Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Caffeine

Anne Boleyn was a lot of things.

A dumbass was probably at the top of that list.

She knew that not getting enough sleep was bad. She knew that trying to do a show without sleep was bad. She knew trying to be an energetic moron without any actual energy was just plain stupid.

What she didn't know, however, was that trying to do a show without sleeping or eating and while only drinking coffee and energy drinks, would end up with her bailing out of the show half-way through Jane's number to throw up off stage. Fortunately, her mic had been muted and there was a bucket sitting there.

A backstage member immediately was by her side, pulling her hair back gently while another went to get an alternative to play her role for the rest of the show. Someone had managed to catch Kat's eye, silently signalling her to say the "A severed head" line after Jane finished her song. Kat made a subtle signal back to say that she understood without catching the audience's attention.

Two backstage members helped Anne back up to the dressing room, catching a medic's attention to come and help see what was wrong. The queen was pale, her skin sweaty but ice cold and her hands were shaking intensely. She clutched the bucket as if her life depended on it and the backstage members thought that it quite possibly was.

They got her to the dressing room before quickly returning to their positions, leaving Anne alone with the medic, who was currently taking her temperature.

"Slightly above average, but not high enough to be a fever... tell me, what have you eaten and drank today?" He asked, disinfecting the thermometer. 

"Uh..." Anne trailed off, spitting bile into the bucket. Not a pretty sight. The medic furrowed his eyebrows, glancing up at the girl from where he was kneeling.

"Have you ate today?" He changed the question. Anne slowly shook her head. She'd woken up late for rehearsals so she didn't have time for breakfast and she didn't feel hungry at lunch, so she skipped it. 

"Can you tell me what you've drunk today?" He asked, scribbling onto a little notebook.

"Like... two cups of coffee and three cans of Monster" She mumbled, flinching when she heard him sigh.

"Well, that explains it. Caffeine overdose. Fortunately, not too bad, so you don't need to go to A&E. I'll get you some charcoal water to help, and then you just need to rest. Wait for it to pass" He explained before getting up and leaving the room. Anne groaned quietly to herself. Just her luck.

She was dreading what people would be saying about her on social media when the show was over. She was dreading about what the other queens would be saying when they came up to the dressing room and saw the state that she was in.

She flinched when the door opened again as the medic came back with the charcoal water, handing her the glass. She took a sip, wincing slightly at the taste.

"I mean, it's not gonna taste great. It's the minerals in it, they absorb the caffeine. I'm sure you'd rather feel better and have to taste it than not drink it and feel like death" He smiled slightly at her. Anne just nodded slowly, sipping away at the water.

The medic's phone beeped, making him sigh as he checked it.

"You gonna be okay if I leave you for a few minutes?" He asked, standing up once again. Anne just nodded again as he quickly left the room to attend to whatever medic things he had to do. Anne's thoughts immediately went back to all the bad things that people would be saying about her when the show ends as she slowly changed out of her costume.

She wasn't sure how long had passed before she heard footsteps thundering around outside the room. The door slammed open, making Anne wince, and there stood five very worried queens. Or rather, two very worried queens, one worried best friend, one worried mum and a mildly concerned Aragon, who looked like she didn't care but was actually just as worried as the others. 

Kat and Cathy practically flung themselves towards Anne, being slightly mindful of the empty glass she was holding and the bucket that was at her side. Jane moved into the room and took the bucket away, sitting it by the sinks as Aragon took the glass from the younger girl, sitting it on the table. 

"You're a moron" Anna called from the doorway, snatching Anne's attention.

"I'm quite aware of that" She called back, smiling slightly. Anna strutted into the room, sitting at her little area to take her makeup off.

"Nice to see that you're not dead" She said as she passed Anne, who rolled her eyes. Jane and Aragon, who were already in their civilian clothes and were half-way through taking their makeup off, gestured for the two remaining queens to leave Anne's side and get ready to leave. 

Anne fidgeted with her hoodie sleeve, very uncomfortable in the silence that had filled the room.

"I-I'm sorry" She said quietly, flinching when she felt everyone's gaze turn to her. Jane, who was now free of her makeup, turned her chair to face the younger girl.

"For getting sick? It's not your fault-"

"Yes, it is. Caffeine overdose, not eating and whatever. It's my fault" Anne cut Jane off quickly, refusing to look up from the floor.

"We know what happened. We were told when we came off. The coffee and energy drinks were because you couldn't sleep because of nightmares, right?" Jane asked, Anne nodding in reply.

"And... we know what you're like with eating. We're not mad or disappointed or anything. And the fans won't be either, just concerned for you. We can just tell them that you had an off day. You don't need to be sorry for anything, sweetheart" God, Jane was definitely the mother of the group. Anne wiped away tears that she didn't remember falling, nodding slightly. She didn't speak, afraid that her voice would fail her.

"Let's get us all home" Aragon said, noticing that the other girls were free from their makeup and costumes now. Cathy was immediately by her girlfriend's side, holding her hand.

"We can watch stupid movies and you can eat something if you feel up to it" She said quietly. Anne chuckled softly, squeezing the shorter girl's hand gently.

"You know, a pot noodle sounds pretty good right now"

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just make a vent story? Maybe  
> Also, I totally only had 3 cups of coffee today and like, a KitKat (not Katherine), but I'm thriving


End file.
